Respect
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara respects Kisame as his mentor and his friend. This is a request for a friend. Not Yaoi


RESPECT

Kisame and Itachi walked through the base doors after a long hard mission. Itachi was in the lead and Kisame trailed behind like an obedient pup. They entered the kitchen and found Deidara and Sasori seated at the table finishing up their dinner.

Akatsuki was known for not having their members all in one place at the same time. It was a rarity to have the artists here with the Shark and the weasel. Sometimes they never even seen the other members more than a couple seconds in passing.

This was one of those times when Deidara and Sasori would be leaving the following day on a mission and Kisame and Itachi would be here to take over watch of the base until the next set of partners came to relieve them.

Itachi walked to the cupboard and pulled out some rice and began boiling water. He motioned for Kisame to sit and the Shark automatically followed instruction. As the water boiled and the rice cooked Itachi pulled bowls from the cupboard and chopsticks from a drawer.

He served up the rice and sat at the table across from his partner, keeping silent while he ate. Kisame had been starving from the moment they headed back to the base and was quickly stuffing the rice into his mouth. A single word from the Sharingan master stopped the shark from scarffing further.

"Kisame." That was it, the one word uttered from the weasel and the Shark man had slowed and ate normally. Deidara watched the duo in awe. He knew how temperamental Itachi could be. He had learned first hand when he had challenged the Weasel to a battle. He had lasted no more than five seconds as the Sharingan took over.

He had learned not to get in the Uchiha's way after that. They had simply ignored each other's existence. But Deidara couldn't help but wonder why Kisame would be so obedient. Was he afraid of Itachi? Or was he really that respectful to him? He guessed he would have to ask the Shark that question later.

Itachi washed up their dishes as soon as they were finished. He turned to leave and told Kisame with just a look that they were leaving now. The shark obeyed once again, turned to Deidara and Sasori, nodded and followed Itachi from the room. Deidara blinked in utter surprise at how obedient the 6'7 shark was to his partner.

An hour later Sasori and Deidara left the kitchen themselves and headed to their room to turn in early. Morning would come quick and they would need strength as well as wit on this mission. Sasori entered their shared room and headed for the bathroom. Deidara remembered he had left his clay bag on the counter in the kitchen and had decided to go retrieve it.

As he entered the kitchen, a blue Shark appeared before him. He sat at the table sipping coffee and reading over some papers in front of him. Deidara approached slowly so as not to disturb/startle the blue man. "Hm?" Kisame murmured as he looked at Deidara. Deidara smiled and sat at the table across from the Shark nin.

Kisame smiled back, "ask whatever you want to ask." He said to Deidara. The bomber nin's eyes widened when he heard him speak. He hadn't thought he was being that obvious and now it seemed he was too obvious. He looked at the table as he thought about how to ask a 6'7 killing machine the question he'd been dying to ask since they arrived.

"Master Kisame, I was wondering, why you allow Itachi to order you around so, un." Deidara said and swallowed hard. The Shark instantly laughed. Deidara looked at him in surprise as the Shark man chuckled. "It isn't as it appears, my young friend. It may seem as though that is how it is but really there is a lot more to it." Deidara cocked his head to the side in wonder of that statement.

Kisame smiled warmly and began talking again. "Itachi is complicated and hard to the outside world but I know another side of him that no one sees. He may have control out here, but it is only because he is protecting his image. No one can see the side of him that I have because it is weakness. He would rather die than show his weaker softer side.

Yes he has one. But he has built a reputation for being cold and sadistic, when in actuality he is sweet and loving in the right mood setting. He has control out here but in our room or in private I am in complete control of the situation. He is calm and he is relaxed. He finds he can let go of that image with me and just be carefree. It's the moments like that, that I love the most." Kisame said.

Deidara pondered and still couldn't believe that Itachi could ever be a loving caring person but he believed Kisame when he said it. He nodded at Kisame and smiled. "Thank you, Master Kisame, un." He said. Kisame stood and nodded back. "Deidara, why do you call me Master?" He asked curiously.

Deidara smiled. "I have respect for anyone who can take an order from Itachi without killing him or even wanting too and now after what you told me of him I have even more respect for someone who can make Itachi act even a little human, un." He said with a laugh. Kisame smiled back, "well if you will excuse me I have a weasel waiting for me to cuddle him to sleep." He said in a whisper and winked.

He turned and walked out of the room leaving Deidara in shock and awe. Sasori appeared a moment later. "Deidara what the hell are you doing?" "Nothing Danna, un." He said and jumped to his feet he grabbed his clay bag from the counter and followed Sasori upstairs. He himself loved when Sasori cuddled him to sleep so now he knew how Itachi must feel too in the safety of the Sharks arms. He smiled and sighed drawing Sasori's attention.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasori asked suspiciously. Deidara shrugged and climbed in bed next to the puppet. "Nothing, un. I am just happy that everyone gets their someone in life sometimes even when you don't expect it to happen, un." Deidara said. Sasori taking it that Deidara was talking about them said, "I am happy too, Dei." They cuddled together and fell asleep, Deidara with a smile on his face and Sasori with his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde Bomber.


End file.
